


420blazeit

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Punk, Recreational Drug Use, josh gets ty high for the first time, pastel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My pain can only be fully understood with five voices, side lighting, and a kazoo.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	420blazeit

“But Josh, what if I die?”

“You’re not gonna die.”

“I will if my mom finds out!”

Josh sighed, putting the joint he had just rolled on the bedside table. He looked at Tyler sitting against the headboard, knees pulled against his chest. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

Tyler shook his head vehemently. “No,” he said, brow furrowed with determination. Josh thought it was the cutest thing ever. “I want to do this. I’m _going_ to do this.”

Josh just sighed fondly before leaning closer to give his boyfriend a chaste kiss. He chuckled as Tyler tried to follow him as he pulled away, pouting when he realized that was all Josh was going to give him. Rolling off the bed and grabbing the joint as he went, Josh went over to his open bedroom window and sat on the sill, pulling his lighter out of his pocket and beginning to light the joint. Tyler soon joined him, sitting opposite to him on the ledge and watching as he brought the joint to his lips and breathed in, holding the smoke in his lungs before exhaling it in a wispy cloud. 

“You wanna try?” Josh asked, voice a little rough. Tyler stared at the joint as though it was a loaded gun, eventually moving a shaking hand up to try and grab at it. Josh pulled it back, trying to hold back his laughter at how adorably awkward his boyfriend was when it came to anything vaguely rebellious. 

He remembers the first time he convinced Tyler to sneak out of the house; they had only made it to the end of the block before Tyler began to panic and they had to sneak back into Tyler’s house. It wasn’t all bad, as Tyler had bought some pretty skirts and decided to try them on for Josh (with matching panties as well). Yeah, Josh wasn’t too disappointed at not being able to sneak out that night. 

“How about you shotgun it first?” he asked, already taking another deep hit. Tyler moved forward until his was sat in Josh’s lap, the two boys balancing precariously on the windowsill. His arms rested on Josh’s shoulders, the other boy’s arm wrapped around his waist and held him close. He opened his mouth and allowed Josh to push against him, breathing in as the boy exhaled. He’d shotgunned cigarettes from Josh before, but weed was so much worse. Well, he wouldn’t say it was worse because it wasn’t _bad_ , it was just really rough on his lungs. He did his best to exhale smoothly but he started coughing toward the end, tears forming in his eyes.

“Fuck,” he rasped out, still letting out the occasional cough. “Is it always that bad?”

Josh laughed and shook his head. “It gets easier. I don’t think you’ll want to smoke straight up just yet, though. You can just shotgun from my hits.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you have no other ulterior motives,” Tyler drawled sarcastically.

“What?”

“Josh, I can feel your dick pressing against my ass.”

Josh blushed and hid his face in Tyler’s neck, playfully nipping at the soft skin. Tyler laughed and grabbed the joint from Josh’s loose fingers, his other hand fisting in the boy’s hair and pulling his head back. He brought the joint to Josh’s lips, holding it as Josh took a shaky hit. Taking care not to burn Josh, he gripped his jaw firmly and pulled their mouths together, shotgunning a hit once more. It burned a little less but he still coughed a little, not nearly as bad as the first time though. He smirked as he noticed Josh’s sultry gaze, grinding his hips down a little to tease him. 

Josh only rolled his eyes and took the joint back, taking another hit and tilting his head to meet Tyler’s. They continued smoking in that manner, Tyler even trying to take a proper hit once (he nearly fell out of the window with how hard he was coughing), until the joint was out. At first, Tyler was disappointed because he thought he wasn’t high, but then it hit him that _holy shit, he was so fucking high_. He started giggling uncontrollably, resting his forehead against Josh’s as he continued to laugh because Josh was high and he was high and everything was very… high.

“I’m very high,” he said solemnly, laughter cutting off abruptly. 

“Yes, you are,” Josh said, mouth twitching at the corners as he tried his best to suppress his smile. Tyler started to giggle again and Josh joined him, neither of them quite sure what they were laughing at, only knowing that it was funny and they should laugh. 

Suddenly they found themselves tangled together on the floor beneath the windowsill, faces pressed uncomfortably into the carpet. They only laughed harder as they realized they had fallen off the ledge because they were laughing so hard. Eventually they managed to make their way to the bed, stumbling and giggling the whole way. Tyler collapsed on his back, staring up at the ceiling and watching as Josh’s fan made lazy circles. Josh was sitting back on the headboard, head tilted back as he stared at the ceiling as well. Neither spoke for a few moments, both too enraptured by the plaster patterns. 

“I don’t want to scare you,” Tyler said, breaking the silence, “but I think I’m Al Capone.”

“Oh shit,” Josh replied, dropping his head to look at Tyler.

They stared at each other in complete silence for about six seconds before they were both laughing again. Tyler ended up rolling off the bed, which caused them to laugh even harder. Once they had finally calmed down, Josh dug around in his bedside drawer before he emerged with a canister of pringles, a triumphant grin on his face. Tyler crawled over when he saw the food and ended up sprawled across Josh’s legs, obediently opening his mouth whenever Josh offered him a chip. 

“Is this what you do?” Tyler asked suddenly. “Get high all the time? Is this like a hobby for you?” Josh shrugged. “Pretty much.”

Tyler considered his answer for a moment before humming, nodding his understanding. “My hobbies are paper-mache and vandalism. They keep me from thinking about how terrifying my future is.”

“Dude.”

“What?”

_”Paper-mache vandalism.”_

“Holy shit. Josh, you’re a _genius_.”


End file.
